Percy Jackson And The Order Of The Phoenix
by AlexiaColtRiddle
Summary: Harry Potter and his friends are trying to tell the world that the Dark Lord has returned but what happens when they met the new exchange students that dont seem to be wizards at all... DaughterOfAthena18 and ElizabethRiddlePrince READ!
1. Author s Note

HELLO PEOPLE IN MY WORLD…we dont own any of thisssss our names are not J.K Rowling or Rich Ryordan….we are not millionares….sadly…..FIRST FANFIC be niceeeee!

This happens in the fifth book of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson. Harry is trying to tell the world about Voldermort and Percy already defeated Kronos. Now Percy is giving a quest to help Harry fight Voldermort so Percy and his friends go to the Burrow to go and meet the Order Of The Phoenix and the famous Golden Trio.

This is not a ElizabethRiddlePrince original story….it was created by Jhanna and ElizabethRiddlePrince


	2. The Start

**Percy's POV:**

I was at the beach with Grover when Annabeth came running towards us.

''Percy, Grover! God I been looking for you all day!''

''Calm down Annabeth, what's wrong?'' Grover said.

''Its Chiron-he wants to talk to us''

''Well O.K...''I said.

We walked towards the Big House were we met Chiron, Nico and Thalia

''Percy, Grover, Annabeth, glad you came now please sit, we have much to talk about''

''What is it Chiron?'' asked Nico

''Well I have this friend that I have known for years and he asked me if I could do him a favor…''

''Get to the point Chiron'' said Thalia

''The point is that we need a quest and you guys are the ones who are going ''

''And what's so special about it?'' I asked. I felt like this quest wasn't quite normal.

''The special part, Percy, is that it have to be done in England and the people who you are going to be with are not mortals neither demigods….they are wizards.'' He said it all calmly like the thing that wizards existed and that we would have to work with them was all normal.

''O.K. are you kidding me or I'm just hearing things? Did you said wizards!'' asked Grover.

I thought that he was kidding until I saw his _this-is-no-kidding _face. Apparently the others saw it too because then, Annabeth asked

''So if this 'wizards' are real why do they need our help? Don't they have magic or something like that?''

''Indeed dear, but they still need us. Let's see, my friend Dumbledore, told me that in his world they were having a great war between evil and-''

''Just like us with Kronos?'' I said

''Yes, now back to the story, a war against an evil wizard called Voldemort, first they won but now it seems like he has returned and Dumbledore wants you to go help them destroy him before is too late''

''Ok but what are we suppose to do, go there and then what?'' asked Thalia

''Well when you get there you'll be staying with a wizard family for a week until you go into Hogwarts ,a boarding school they all study in''

''Wait are we going to a boarding there? In England!'' Annabeth screamed, of course she was happy, I mean she'll get to go to England and see all the architecture and all, but I was a little freak out with all this new information Chiron was giving us so I asked

''And that's it, we just go there and pretend we are wizards so we can look for this guy?''

''Not quite, you'll go there but they will know that something wrong with you , that you are not wizards, they would want to know what you really are and you can't tell them, they'll have to figured it out by themselves. Just a few of them will know but they would not be able to tell anyone. Oh and last, in the time you are there you'll have to do everything that Dumbledore tells you and you'll help him as much as you can.''

''So when do we leave?'' asked Nico

''Tomorrow morning and, don't worry Percy, Zeus will not blast you out of the sky''

'Such a relieve' I thought. Honestly I was kind of nervous with all this wizard stuff going on, I mean yeah it will be cool to get to know the wizards and all but I don't know, there was just this thing that keep telling that they weren't good or at least most of them weren't . Chiron kept babbling on about all the details about with whom we were going to stay with. I just catch some words like and The Burrow and other stuff like that, I thought ' I'll just ask Annabeth later' because I had just too many things to think about.

After the meting finished Annabeth went to my cabin with me to talk and I asked her

''What do you think about all this?''

''I don't know, I'm excited and all but still I'm a bit shocked''

''Yeah me too but well I guess will find out that tomorrow, when we get to England. You know I didn't get what Chiron said would you mind explaining it to me?''

She sight

''Of course seaweed brain what would you do if I didn't?''

''mmm… I would be lost''

''Your always lost''

''Well that's why I got you Wise Girl''

Annabeth just sighed and began telling the whole story again and I just stared at her until she finished. I then accompany her to Athenas cabin, kissed her goodnight and went back to my cabin wondering what will happen tomorrow when we go to England and meet the wizards.


End file.
